


Black Friday

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [64]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur and Ari brave Black Friday shopping to get a jump on Christmas gifts for the kids. After that adventure and a few stiff drinks at home, Arthur vows to never do it again, that he will order whatever he wants online next year.





	

Because Arthur was always a morning person, more than so when he had his children, when he and Ari decided to go Black Friday shopping, he was up first. He showered, being quiet to not wake Eames as he dressed afterwards. As soon as he was done, he went downstairs to check on Ari, seeing her passed out on the pull out sofa, the pups on the empty side. She was cuddled up with Caramel and Arthur was relieved that she didn’t mind their overly affectionate dogs.

He started the coffee and then went over to Ari and woke her.

“Hey, if you want to get going, now is the time.”

“What time is it?”

“Seven.”

“Mmm…okay. Let me grab a shower.”

She pet Caramel and then climbed out of bed to head to the guest bathroom, grabbing her bag with her. By the time she finished, Arthur had fed the dogs and had coffee and bagels ready. She thanked him, sipping the coffee from the to-go cup and said,

“I’m so excited.”

“Yeah, I have to admit, I’m actually looking forward to it myself.”

Arthur grinned.

They soon got going, heading to the mall and immediately, Arthur was overwhelmed. There were crowds everywhere and so many lines. Arthur started to feel a little regret. They hit all the toy stores, Ari and him bracing the crowds and the lines for toys for the kids, then clothing stores for everyone…there were lines for everything and it took forever. The only upside was that it wasn’t complete madness, no one was rude or pushy and everyone seem to be on the same page about waiting on line.

They got some coffee (also waiting in line for that) and then finished up shopping, jamming tons of bags in Arthur’s car afterwards. They sighed deeply and Ari smiled.

“Wow. That was so awesome!”

“I don’t think I saved anything. Any time I got a sale on something, I turned around and got something else.”

“Eh, it’s over all! Besides, it was fun!”

Arthur looked at her like she lost it. Ariadne only laughed.

When they got home, the pups ran to greet them and Eames went to help, surprised at the amount of bags.

“Geez, did you empty our account?”

Arthur laughed.

“Almost. Go back to work so I can go out again.”

Eames laughed, kissing him hello as they brought the bags in and then he helped Ariadne too. The kids were excited, curious but Arthur shooed them away, saying he bought nothing for them. Ari winked at them behind Arthur’s back and then said,

“That’s right, your dad didn’t buy you anything. But that’s what your aunt is for!”

The kids delighted in opening the gifts Ari bought them; board games, books, dolls and action figures and stuffed animals for Phillip. Eames shook his head as he saw the kids looked over their new toys.

“You know, I get shit for spoiling the kids and yet you never say a word to Ari about it.”

“She’s only here a few times out of the year.” Said Arthur.

Ari laughed and sat down, looking over the toys with the kids while the pups sniffed the bags. Arthur sighed and went to the kitchen, going to one of the cabinets to get the bottle of vodka. He poured some in one of the kid’s plastic cups and took a quick shot, Eames laughing.

“How bad was it?”

“Enough that I learned my lesson to never go again. There were lines for everything, my feet are exhausted…and it was so warm!”

Eames laughed again.

“But you got some good deals huh? Got the kid’s stuff out of the way?”

“Yeah. At least I did that much. Now we can avoid the mall until next year.”

Eames smiled and went over to him, kissing him softly.

“I’ll rub your feet tonight.”

“You should rub more than that.”

“Oh, with pleasure, my love.”

Arthur smiled and put his arms around his husband, stealing that moment for just them until they heard their children calling for them. They pulled away from each other and smiled, going back to the living room to join everyone.


End file.
